Pocky
by IchigoHatake
Summary: When Ash and May meet at a pocky eating competition, they become friends immediately, but what happens when Ash finds about about the pocky game and May agrees to do it? One-shot.


Hello. Here is a quick one-shot I made. Before you read, I'd like to ask you to please vote for the next shipping I should write about. The poll is on my profile. The winning shipping will be made into a full story, so vote! Thank you.

May and Ash had both bought some pocky. TONS OF IT! Amounts so large that it seemed impossible to be able to be consumed.

However, the two teens had already gone through half of their original supply. The were trying to break their old pocky consumption records.

May was in the lead with this challenge having eaten 864 sticks. Ash was catching up, having ate 855.

May refused to those now as she munched down at least thirty more, her hand jerking forward to grab another handfull.

Ash did the same, speeding up his face so that he could catch up. He threw at least 12 sticks of pocky into his mouth and chewed, not wanting to lose the eating competition to a girl.

The two both ate like animals until there was no pocky left. They looked up at the scoreboard above them

Ash: 1,234 sticks

May:1,236 sticks

"May wins by 2 points!" announced the man running the pocky eating contest booth.

The crowd who had been observing them cheered loudly, obviously impressed. They had eaten a thousand sticks of pocky without even getting sick!

May pushed her chair to the side and stood up, taking a bow. She blew kisses at the crowd, crumbs present on her face.

Ash also arose from his chair and extended his hand to her, trying to congratulate her instead of being a poor sport.

"Nice job, May. I never thought anyone could eat more than me!"

May took his handing, shaking it. "It was a close match. Let's do it again sometime!"

After the competition, May and Ash starting to hang out together quite a bit. They'd also talk, eat, and eat some more!

May didn't know why, but everytime she was around him, she felt very light-headed and her face seemed to burn whenever he smiled.

Ash was having similar emotions. He started to act like an idiot just to get May to smile and would clean out his wallet paying for her lunches.

They didn't know what was happening to them, but they liked it. It felt so right and so incredibly perfect.

One day, as they were walking through the store, Ash noticed a magazine and picked it up. It talked about something called the pocky game. Here were the directions:

1. Get a partner

May was with him. Maybe he could play it with her.

2. Grab a stick of Pocky.

Easy enough. He had a box right in his bag.

3. Put one end of the stick in your mouth and have your partner put the other end in their mouth.

What? What would happen after that?

4. Bite off the pocky until you are kissing. The first one to break the kiss loses.

Ash's face burned red. He had just been thinking about doing this with May a second ago. He admitted that he liked her, but how did she feel about him?

"Hey, Ash. What are you reading?" she asked, peeking over his shoulder to see.

She blushed a bit s she read the instructions for the pocky game.

"Gah! I was just curious! I didn't wan to do it with you or an-"

She cut him off. "I-isn't it kind of like an eating challenge? It couldn't hurt to try it."

Wait. May actually wanted to do it? Was it possible that she liked him.

May and Ash exited the story and went over to a field where no one would see them. Ash stopped and pulled out a box of pocky, taking out a single stick.

Ash put one end in his mouth as May hesitantly grabbed the other end in her mouth.

After an awkward period of silence, the two finally started the game, beginning to bite into the pocky, their lips inching closer and closer.

Finally, their lips must, both of the teens blushing like crazy as they kissed. May wanted to break the kiss, but at the same time she wanted to stay like this forever. Why?

1. Breaking away would make her lose, and she had way to much false pride to lose.

2. She had never kissed anyone before so she might as well enjoy this moment

3. She thought...Maybe she was in love with him

It was Ash who broke the kiss, giggling nervously and munching on the pocky that rested in his mouth.

"Well, that was...different," he commented, trying to tell what May was thinking.

She nodded. "Yup...interesting."

After another session of silence, May finally said,"I'd like to play again."

Ash stared at her mouth open wide. "Why? Wasn't that weird?"

"Not really. Is kissing somebody you like weird?"

Ash smiled at her, bigger than he ever had before. "You like me?!"

"Yeah. You're sweet, handsome, and have a passion for food. You're perfect!"

"I like you too, May!"

So with a little love, and a lot of pocky, these two met, fell in love, kissed, and ate pocky for the rest of their existance. The End.


End file.
